


under the cover of darkness

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Danger, F/M, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Romance, Walkers (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is my first time writing a TWD fanfic  I have about three chapters completed so far this is the first one this is a Daryl Dixon fanfic and I hope u will enjoy it . Any feedback is appreciated </p><p>This is a story about one girl's struggle to stay alive in a world now over run by the dead and how she meets and falls in love with the most unlikely character</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. World Gone mad

You let  out a curse  when  the car you had been driving in started to stall and slow down finally coming to a complete stop  you  hit the steering wheel with you fist   and then laid you forehead against  the steering wheel  counting to ten  to calm yourself down losing it now wont help you.  You lifted your  head and  looked up the sun was going to setting pretty soon and you need to find a safe place to crash tonight  before the freaks found you .  You climbed out of the car and grab your bag out of the car making sure you had your knifes and your only gun..  you took off into the woods  keeping an eye out for any movement for anything living or dead 

            You had just managed to find a beat up shack to hide in for the night just as night was fallen .it wasn't much and it would hold if a hold bunch of freaks came though but if you were quite and didn't use your flashlight a lot you should be fine.  you settled down on your sleeping trying to get as comfortable as possible. You were so so tried but like every night sleep  evaded you . it had every since this word had been turned  upside down and gone mad. You spend way to much time  thinking about the past and the people that were gone and you were never going to see again .. your mother.. and her kind smile...your father and his warm hugs after a bad day.  you baby brother  kicking a ball around in the backyard. You didn't know what happen to them but you hope they went quickly so they didn't have to live in this nightmare. you lifted a hand to your face and wipe a tear off your cheek  you sigh and closed you eyes and try to sleep 

     Then next morning you quickly pack your things ate the last bit of food you had and head out hopefully  you could find some food soon.  It was a pretty day and if you didn't know the state of the world you would have really enjoyed the walk in the woods you had always loved doing it growing up ..but that was before you had to watch out for the dead .Suddenly  there was a noise to the right of you and you jumped pulling out your knife  you saw it walking towards you.. it looked like a person still but was clearly dead.. slowly falling apart..  you were so used to the sight of this by now that it didn't even turn your stomach how sad was that.. you kept and eye on it  knife raised   backing up  suddenly  a moan behind you made you turn and to closed for comfort was another one  you almost scream but jerked back and in instinct had you landing your knife in the second things head it fell and you fell backwards as twisting your ankle you looked us the 1st things was approaching you getting closer and closer   you try to get to your knife that was laying just a little bit away but it was on you ..but suddenly  a arrow went though it head and it dropped onto you .. you yelp and pushed it off .. looked around this time managing to  reach your knife .. that when you saw him ..walking towards you .. crossbow in hand ..The one word that could describe  him in that one moment was ...untouchable.. he had hard don't give a crap about life  attitude about him . You heart still racing from the  near death  experience didn't slow down.. this man could  easily just kill you  he may have just have saved you ..just to do whatever with you and kill you late.." you alright " he asked  his voice was rough like didn't used it often..  "  I think I twisted my ankle but other wise I am ok ..thank you for saving me " you said  he nodded and  sat down his cross bow and crouch down  in front of you  reaching for your foot. You jump " I not going to hurt you ..I just save you  "  he said  "Well I don't know   you .. " you replied. He nodded "good point  you don't "for a minute you met his gaze it was unreadable .. and he looked away.. " I am Daryl " he said gruffly. " Megan "  you said  he nodded " let me take a look then " he said  and took  you injured foot into his hands they were rough  but gentle at the same time.." I  don think it going to be to bad " he said you nodded as he stood up  he held his hand out  to help you stand up .. you took it and pulled you up to your feet. " how it fell " he asked   you tested and it was sore but ok " it is ok just sore " you said   He picked up his crossbow  and you picked   up your bag and your gun.." Are you here alone " he asked  you nodded " been since the beginning  Why "  you asked " I have a group a couple  hours from here  we have  shelter walls food .. " he said.  " really ?" you asked  he nodded " I  come out looking for people to bring in.." he said.  it sounded so good..no more running no more worrying about food. safety .. could you trust ..him? that was the question.  was this a trap."? as  if he was reading you mind " I know what you are thinking but I promise you this isn't some kind of trap  when I promise something I mean it.. you will be safe.. " he said looking deadly seriously.. and for some reason you trusted him..  you nodded and smiled softly.." Well then lead then way "

 

A/N:  Hey guys so this is my first time writing a TWD fan fiction. I am a huge fan  this will be a  Daryl fan fiction mostly ..with all  characters thrown.  in  I am setting  this in when they are in Alexandria but the only difference is  a couple characters that died in the previous season are in this story .. like Hershel - just cause I love him -and Beth- because I hate to see her died-  and maybe just maybe Merle ..I don't know.. so obviously this wont  like the show ..but I hope you like it..  PLEASE  any feed back will be appreciated and I will try to get anther chapter out in another day or so .. 


	2. Meeting New People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>     A/N: WoooHooo another chapter.. and I really like this.. as you can tell I got a bit carried away on this .. hope you guys are enjoying. Please remember if something not perfect I am sorry I am writing this because I love to to write and to share it with others :)

You followed Daryl though the woods he was walking ahead of you he didn't say much and neither did you. It wasn't an a uncomfortable silence you just didn't know what to say. You mind was racing ...it had been so long since you had been around other people how would u react ? How were you suppose to act now a days ?  After walking for a little bit you discover you were back at the highway just further up then when where your car had stalled. You watched as Daryl walked up to a motorcycle he slid on easily then look at you. "You coming ? He asked  You slowly walked over as he sat his weapon down in front of him ." I have never ridden before " you said " is it safe ? He gave you a funny look " safer than staying out here " he said " come on  just sit on and wrap your arms around my waist he said. You did as you were told and he started the bike. You held on tighter  as it started moving  You laid you cheek against his back . It was strange but this rough silent stranger made you feel safe 

            You didn't know how long you rode like this  after the first 5 minutes you found yourself  enjoying  the ride the wind  cooling  you down  from the  over bearing sun. But after a while he slow the bike down and you sat up straighter  and you  noticed you were looking a  giant gate and walls  sturdy wall.  you stared in amazement as the gates  swung open and then  you were moving forward again... the gates  came closing behind  you and  you  felt like a huge  weight had been lifted off your shoulder.. the bike came to a stop and you  climbed off looked around trying to taking in everything you could possible could. There were house here.. nice house..  this was a neighborhood.. a community ..  you noticed a small  pound in the middle  and a watch tower  with a couple people  standing guard.   you turned back to look at Daryl wide eyed..  " you guys build all this .." you asked  he shrugged " no  we were taken in as well.. but. rick will explained..it he pointed to a tall man walking towards you  dress in  simple black jeans a white t-shirt  and boots  a  gun holster to his hip. he gave you a warm smile as he approached.  but spoke to Daryl first "How was it out there ?" he asked "Quite  I think we can  afford to send a group of three or more on a larger run in the next couple days " Daryl  Replied.. " I found her  being attack by walkers  she said she alone " he said  Rick turned to you  " how long " he asked " Since the beginning " you replied  he looked a little surprised and you smiled  " I know  but I been just lucky I guess.. but I can tell you  if Daryl hadn't found me when he did I would be dead "  you said. " Well lets get you cleaned up and fed and  I am sure your tried but I like you to meet some people first ..people that help make this place run  smoothly " he said.  you nodded.. as he took you gently by you arm and led you towards  a house. you turn  you head to look back at Daryl but he was already gone .  

                        Rick gave you fresh clothes and showed you where you could shower.. " there is hot water but we try to conserver it as much as we can " he said and you nodded  " I understand in and out " I am just grateful for a shower " you replied  he smiled.. " Well come downstairs when your ready and I will introduce you to everyone. "he said leaving you alone .. you looked around it was a nice place well kept an clean .. it remind you of your  parents house..  your mother always kept the house nice and order.  you sigh and push the useless thought out and started undress to slip into the shower the hot water  felt so good that you  could have moaned  in pleasure.. and just to be able to wash you hair.. was just amazing. you could  have stayed  in there forever but you did understood what Rick was saying resource's like hot water needed to be used very sparingly  he was very kind to just let a complete stranger  use it.  you quickly dressed and found a bushed  and  pulled you hair back into a  pony tail .. you stood staring at yourself in the mirror for a few minutes " ok you can do this..  just go down there.. they seem like nice people.. Daryl .. well he seem  a little rough around the edges but  he did save you..  you ignore the funny feeling in your stomach when you thought of him. "alright lets do this  maybe they will let me stay I cant keep running " you told yourself .

        you  left the safety of the bathroom and walked downstairs you could hear low voice talking.  "Daryl said it safe to make a run we should  our supplies will run out sooner or later.. we need to keep  up  especially if we are bringing in new people.. " a woman voice said  " one person not going to make a difference.. she doesn't look like she more than Judith " a male voice said you recognize as Rick.. you said and step into  the room your heart was pounding.  They were all looking at you .. there was about 8 of them all together including Rick .. he stood up from his spot on the chair. " Megan?" he asked   holding out his hand to  you so you could take the chair  you nodded figuring Daryl  told him your name..  you noticed he wasn't  there ." Please sit and relax no one here is going to hurt you  " a  young brunette  woman said giving you a kind smile.. she was sitting the couch a across from you holding hands with a good looking man. " I am Maggie this is my husband Glenn" She said and started the introducing everyone  there was the older gentleman who was Hershel who was  Maggie and Beth  a pretty blond sitting  cross legged on he floor. he was their father. Then there was of  course and carol who standing next to the window she  gave you a little smile but you had a feeling that out of all them she would the hardiest to gain the trust ..and then was Michonne she was a tall slender  dark woman  with a huge sword strap to her back she look like she could do some serious  damage to someone.  you nervously sat down on the chair and look at the people.. and realize that  even though they hadn't said ..they weren't just survivors they were family.. you were amazed that was still possible and you were jealous.  you  took a deep breath and spoke up  " I just want to thank  you for  everything you done so far.. taken me ..saving my life.. like I told Rick I have been on my own for a long time " you said .."Your family Maggie asked sympathy in her voice  you shook  your head " I wasn't with them with all went down. I was in Atlanta and had to make the best of the what I could.. I just have to believe they are gone."  you  replied " and you hadn't been in any group since.." Carol asked from her spot by the window..  you sigh.. " the one I did run into a few months back  it was all men and well lets say they  all had one thing on mind.. I snuck  out and left " you replied " I know you don't know me .. and I will do whatever I have to do to stay..i just don't think I have that much more in me to run.. " you said " what did you  do before this  " Rick asked I was a Nurse for a pediatric  office " you said  he nodded .. he looked around meeting the eyes of everyone else in the room .. Why don't you  go outside and sit on the porch for a bit why we talk.. you understand we have to be careful..  we will tell you our story either way so you will understand.. " you stood up heart pounding  so hard thought you might be sick.. " ok " you walked outside and sat down on the porch steps  putting you  head in your hands.. there going to kick you out.. what are you going to do?"  Suddenly someone was standing in front of you  "Why you out here ?"  you look up ..Daryl was  standing there looking down. " I just got down meeting everyone .. they are discussing to let me stay or send me away " you said feeling tears welling up in your eyes..  he frown.." Nothing to cry about " he said "maybe not for you " you said  turning away.. and your heard him walk into the house. and you walked and sat down on the porch swing pulled your feet underneath you and just let yourself cry...cause you knew if they  turn  you away  you  were dead.


	3. Fitting in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>       A/N: Hey guys look another chapter.. I am doing good a chapter a day !!! but to be honest the words are really flowing for this story  so I hate to stop writing. 

You  took a couple deep breaths to calm yourself down  no sense in  getting all worked up you had to remain calm.  you told yourself.   The wait seem like forever but it was only  about  5 minute or so when Rick came walking out to you . You stood up . your heart racing excepting the worst.  "well we all decided that  you should stay with us.." he said  and you about hit the floor with relief he reached out and help you sit back down. " you ok ?"  he asked.. " yes I am just so thankful.."  and I mean what I said.. anything I can do to be helpful...just tell me " you said.. Rick nodded  " yeah  I want to talk with you about that..  I have a  baby she just over a year old. she not been acting to well these last few days and I just want to make sure she ok " he said .. " and I know you said you were a nurse at  pediatric office before soo..." he paused.. you nodded " yes I can  check her out and see what going on of course it going to be harder  without the ability to run blood work  but I can see what we can do.. " you said.  " good thank you.  but first I will let Maggie show you were you will be staying  and she will show you around  and introduce you  to everyone else  I will bring Judith by later "he said .  Thanks " you said. 

         Maggie took you to what would be what you consider your own little corner or paradise it was  a smaller house  than most ..but  you  couldn't have been happier .. " I know it small..."Maggie started to apologize  but you stop her  " it  wonderful.. Not having to sleep with one  eye open tonight will be great  " you said .. Maggie grin  " we will get you some clothes  and supplies  later...  we  keep all the   food in one place if you need someone you go and talk with  Thomas  and he will get it for you  so he can keep track with what we have" she said as you began to walked towards the center of the community . " it amazing what you have here " you said .. it wasn't easy to get here ..we lost a lot of good people " Maggie said .. she quietly explained  the story of how they had managed to arrive and how they had taken over the town and saved it. " wow you guys have been thought a lot  I could tell  just from just meeting you that you were more than survivors  you  were family.. " you said .. Maggie nodded.  " Thanks for letting me stay "  you said " Of course it was an easy decision ..what surprised me was that Daryl  said anything. " She said  Why did you heart  jump at the mention of him..  you  try to ignore it why it that strange ?"  you asked  Maggie sigh  "Daryl  is a good guy don't get me wrong   but he tends to keep to himself.. I think it just the way he use to .cause of the way him and his brother was raised ...be thankful you never met merle ...he just .. well to be honest an ass " Maggie said and you laugh.. "so him sticking up me  for in there was strange cause he doesn't usually care  right "  you asked " yeah  he told Rick that it wouldn't  be right to send you out by yourself  and you could be  a really good help to this community " Maggie said..  that surprised you  thinking he would say something like about  you. The way he acted you thought he didn't give  a rat's butt.  But you pushed him out your thoughts because every time you thought about  him  you started getting funny feelings in you stomach.. " it just because he saved you "  you told yourself. " and with that  you concentrated on what Maggie was showing you and the many other people she was introducing you too. 

           Once you got back to your house it was dark and you were exhausted but you guess your mind was going to let you rest for a while.. after taking another shower and changing into  some more comfortable clothes you walked out on to porch and sat down on the step  . you looked up at the sky  it was one of those rare night  that you could see the stars . you sigh suddenly you heard footsteps heading your way  you stood up and watch the man who you been trying NOT to think about walk up he had changed from what he had been wearing earlier.." I see that  they didn't kick you out " he said leaning against the porch.   you wanted to say something about what Maggie had said but you had  already figure out a man like Daryl wouldn't appreciated being  pointed out like that  . "yeah I guess my luck is still holding " you said "Why aren't you in bed  it pretty late " you asked.. he shrugged  " don't need much sleep I guess" he said  you were silent for a while. but even though it was dark you could feel him watching you " Maggie show me around and introduce me to a lot of people " you said " she told me how you guys got here " yeah it wasn't easy ..but nothing easy in this world anymore.. " he said..  you  nodded "Rick wants me to check on his daughter  tomorrow  said she been acting funny  since I was pediatric nurse before all this " you said.. you noticed right away how his face soften at the mention of the baby. " yeah we don't need lil ass kicker  to get sick now .." he said .. " if she needs anything let me know  and I will run for the meds" he said. " What did you call her " you asked with a grin. he shrugged looking down. " I sort of came up with after she was born when her mother died in birth and well Rick wasn't himself to think about name at that time. " it was  her Brother Carl who name her Judith " you smiled.. I  cant wait to meet her .. you turned  and met his gaze  what surprise you is  he held longer than you though he would .. you couldn't describe what you saw looking back at you but the moment was gone way to quickly.. " well I better go.  go get some sleep " he said you could only nodded ..for some reason you couldn't speak as you watched him walk away..


	4. Trouble

The next morning   you woke up  feeling with more energy than you had in a long time. You knew it had to  do with the fact that  you had slept a good 12 hours without waking up once. You hadn't done that in a long time. You change and walked outside.. people were already out and about going about there daily duties.. you knew you needed to do something to feel useful  here. Maybe you could asked  Maggie you started down the steps.. "Megan "  you turn and saw Rick come up holding a beautiful  girl in his arms  your grin at the sight. " ohhh  this must be miss Judith aren't  you a sweetie "  you said  as the little girl grinned at you .. "thanks I was thinking maybe you  could check her out  Hershel been keeping an eye on her.. but he a vet.. and not totally sure what going on. " Rick said worried.  you nodded come on let sit down..  you walked back on the porch and sat down on the chairs.. "may I ?" you asked  holding your arms out to take Judith Rick nodded and placed her in your lap she  immediately snuggled into you " she trust you  " he said " I have a way with kids  It help with my job  " you said as you  began to gentle go over the little girl .."What is going on ?" you asked  she  having trouble moving some times ..like it hurts to move and she will spike a fever sometime and then it will go away and then come back.. and she been throwing  up a lot more.. " Rick said leaning forward with his arms on his knees. " you looked over him.. " I am assuming she not gotten any shots "  he shook her head. " no  Lori gave birth in a prison she died and we were on the run since until we came here.. I never thought.. " he said  he looked over at  you " What is wrong " he  asked   you sigh.. I cant be total sure.. because I cant draw blood  but she might be not getting enough what her body needs and because of not having the booster shots at birth  her body cant fight an injections she could have gotten. " you explained. "So what do we do " he asked " you looked at the baby in you arms " we need to go find her some supplement's   to help her body get strong to fight  off the  infection " you said. 

             You  stood back and listen as there  was a debate on who should go get  the supplements for Judith.  " I am her father so I am going "  Rick said. your going to need back of if your going out " Glenn said "So I am in "  you step forward.." Dose either one of  you know what the supplements look like ?"  then you need me to come along I do " you said  At that point Daryl step forward speaking up for the first time.  "Cant you just write it down or something.. you don't need to be going back out there.." he said "Rick and Glenn can handle it " you turn to him. " it better if I go and get what I need ..this is really important  beside I want to prove myself to this group and make myself useful " you said giving him a little smile. "Well then I will go to incase  something happen  "Daryl started to say. But Rick interrupted No  we need you here to keep "  an eye out on the place  in case something happens " he said Daryl frown  and looked like he wanted to argue  but he just nodded  and turn and stomp out of the house.  you turned back around and noticed everyone staring ..with amuse expression on their faces "What you asked "nothing "said Rick  "Anyway so me Glenn and Megan will head out in 30 minutes  there  a pharmacy about 2 hours from here  hopeful we can  get back before nightfall " Rick said.  you nodded and headed outside to get ready.

                  You found Daryl sitting on you steps smoking .." I didn't know you  smoke " you said sitting down beside him "  only when I have a pack " he replied. " so  why are you so against me going ?"  you asked  you felt him stiffen up beside..  "  you almost got yourself killed last time and that was just yesterday " he snapped.  you tried not to let his words hurt .. " so your saying that  you don't think  I am going to be able to watch  your friends back. Then" you asked. He didn't replied  you felt the tears and wonder why   he  could cause  you  to have  then. you quickly blink them away.  You stood up  and look down at him keeping your voice  void of any emotions  " you may not have found me at my finest  hour  but I promise you this I can take care of myself and I will  get that child her med and bring your friends back..  you turned and  walked away quickly  before he could see the tears..

              You met up with Rick and Glen who was loading gear up in a car ..Maggie kissed Glenn goodbye and you turned your head away. Rick must have noticed.. "Are you ok " he asked  you nodded " yea I am fine.. we are going to get your girl her med and she will be just fine.." you told him.  he smiled.. "Maggie came up to you handing you two bottles of water.. " Stay safe and hurry back ok " she said.. you nodded  you looked over her shoulder and noticed Daryl standing leaning up against a tree starting at you .. you  ignore him and slid into the backseat of the car and Rick into the driver seat Glenn up front. The big gates swung open again and  the car pulled forward slowly leading you back outside of the safety of the walls. you took a deep breath.. and remember  who  you were doing this for ..


	5. Getting out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Wow this was a long Chapter but I had so many thing I wanted to happen in this one and so I hope that you liked it . I am going to start on the chapter real soon. because it is still the weekend and I am being lazy today so I maybe lucky to do another chapter later today . Because I know when Monday rolls around the week gets a little crazy . But anyways hope you like this chapter ..The next one should be really good too.

The drive was quite for the first hour you sat in the back watching the scene past quickly by . Glenn was the first one to speak "So Megan what was that little show back there with you and Daryl " he asked he turned and looked at you and you noticed Rick looking at thought the rearview mirror. " I don't know .." you said honestly " he seems really protective of you " Glenn said you shook your head " no I think he just worried that I wont be able to cover you two out here and I will get you two killed. " you said looking out the window "Did he actually say that" Rick spoke up "no " you said "Well Daryl not real good on words I guess before everything happen it was just him and his brother. so he may not have been trying to hurt you ..but it came out the wrong way " Rick said . You just nodded. Why were you letting this one man make you worry so much . you just met him. you didn't know anything about him. you sigh.. and for the time being push the silent man to the back of your mind to concentrated on the task at hand. 

After a while Rick pulled the car to the side of the road and you guys climbed out grabbing your weapons . " we walk from here it should only be about a mile or two if we get separated for any reason we meet back here "Rick explained . You and Glenn nodded and the three of you made your way into the woods keep along the highway . No one said anything didn't way to attraction attention to our self's you guys walked about 45 minutes before stopping to take a short break .You took small sips of water you eyes scanning the area .. Suddenly behind Rick you saw a lone Walker walking towards you. You monition to Rick who look and pick up a knife and made his way over quickly take caring of it. Then you all quickly pack up and started moving again. It took another 30 minutes but we reached a stand alone building you approached carefully . Looking around you saw there was a front and back way in luckily the back way was unlocked but witch meant anything could be waiting inside. "Alright me and Glenn will go inside first clear out a path. Megan you go in after a minute and get whatever you think we need. "Rick said.. you step and place your hands on their arms. "please be careful you two have people back home that love you and need you " you said .." I will get what we need and if we get in trouble you take and run " you said they looked at you eye wide with shock " it wont come to that "Rick said " your coming back with us " he said you nodded and watched as him and Glenn and hurried into the building . you waited outside a full 60 seconds before you made your way in knife in hand everything was quite .. you saw Rick and Glenn clearing off a few shelves so you hurried to do your job and quickly found the things you would need.. there wasn't a much as you would like but you would make do. you puts the stuff in your bag and turn around to leave .. "Come on guys " you said softly as you turn but nearly ran into a walker that appear out now her you yelp and stumbled backwards into a shelve. It was trying to grab you . You shifted and raised your knife and struck it in is head . it fell the ground. Rick and Glenn came running around "We better go "Glenn said and you nodded and you all three head out side to only be stop short at the sight of at least 30 walkers surrounding " 

"Well Crap What do we do " you asked Rick pulled his gun from him pocked " We run " he said and started firing . Your ran as hard as you could trying to keep up but at some point you feel hard on the ground daze it took your a minute to start moving again. you rolled over on your back trying to get the wind back in your lungs.. but you slowly stood up and started going again. pain in your leg was making it hard to move.. and you felt blood trickling down you face. But you had to get back to the car back to the safety . Then you saw Rick pinned up against the tree with two walkers desperate fighting them off . you ran as hard as you could despite the pain and quickly took care of them ."Thanks "Rick said breathless.. " No Problem " you said. " Where Glenn " you asked Hopeful at the Car Rick said The moment you started walking your leg almost gave way Rick was there to catch you " you are not ok " he said as he sat you down " My leg " you said he looked at you leg when he removed his hand it was blood covered. he looked up at you " I fell over a log .." you explained. he nodded and stood up picking you up and carrying you the rest way to the car ...Glen was at the car.. "Thank god guys " What happen "Megan "Glenn asked "I fell over a log must have caught my leg on it " you said "We need to get her back and get that wound cleaned up . "Rick said as he laid you in the back seat. "Rick you said.. yeah " he said before he stood back up " I got everything we need to help Judith ..it not a lot but it will be enough to start ." you said and you saw the grin on his face. Thank you so much you save my life and now my daughters " he said. you nodded and he climbed into the drivers seat. you laid your head back and closed your eyes trying to take deep breaths to keep your mind off the pain to think of anything to distract yourself from the pain radiate from your leg. Suddenly you saw him again. leaning against that tree just starting at you.. with a almost unreadable expression on his face. But it was there.. something .. worry.. was he worry about you.. but why.. he didn't know you.. You must have doze off because next thing you knew the car came to a stop and both door open and shut and then there was some yelling. But you couldn't quite make yourself wake up . You door open and a pair of strong arms were around you pulling you into a strong chest.. " she going to be fine Daryl she save my life.." you heard Rick said "Daryl ?" is that who was carrying you?" you couldn't make your eyes open but you felt so safe in his arms. " you felt him walk up some steps. " Bring her here and lay here down " another voice a female said ..you recognize it was Denies the young woman who was the residents doctor in this community . " You have to lay her down I will be careful I promise that a nasty cut on her leg it can get infected "Denies said Finally you felt yourself being laid down really gentle and that was all you remember for a little while.


	6. Who knew

You weren't sure how much time had  passed since you had passed out .But when you were finally were able to open your eyes. it was dark and quite.  You tried to shift but that cause a little bit of pain and you bit your lip to keep from crying out.. You lay still for a second waiting for the pain to go away it was then you noticed someone else was in the room with you from the sounds of their heavy breathing  they were asleep. you  looked around  your eyes landed on Daryl   leaned back in on of the chairs next to the bed .His  long legs stretched out in front of him arms folded across his chest  . "oh my " you  thought to yourself... he look so different sleeping ..so relax ...but why was he here .. ? his eyes fluttery open like he could tell you were watching him  he blinked a couple time sleepily..and you had the sudden urge to kiss him.. but you kept it to yourself.  " hey  your awake "he said leaning forward " how are you feeling ?"  Sore " you replied " what are you doing here  why are you not in  bed ?" you asked he looked down.. "Wanted to make sure you were ok " I am fine " did Rick and Glenn tell you what happen ?" you asked  he looked back up " yeah you save Rick life " he said.  you grinned "I told you I could take care of myself.. " you said.. and suddenly he almost look angry.. " but you almost got killed again" he snapped standing up.. you frown..." I should have come " he said softly more to himself as he was pacing now.. " What so you can save me again" you said frustrated now.. " I promise you I would get Judith  what she need and keep your friends safe and that what I did." you said. he swung back around to you.. "Rick told me about what you said about staying being so the other could run and get away" he said now glaring at you." that was only if we had no other option " I said "Because Rick a leader a father of two kids and Glenn a husband and a soon to be father.. "  you said.." and you  "Daryl asked  you sign in frustration.  " I am a new comer Daryl ..it wouldn't have made much a different to anyone if I had died .." he stared at you a minute and then he walked forward and sat down on the bed next to you. Your heartbeat  was racing so heart it was like trying race it way out of your chest. He kept  a hold of your gaze. Not letting go . He suddenly had both his hand cupping your face leaning forward until his lips were only inches from yours "that is where you are wrong " he said his lips barley gazing  yours as he spoke .. and then without warning he pulled away.. standing up.. a flood of disappointment hit you. but you didn't show it.. " try to get some rest " he said and he turn and left. 

       Needless to say that  you had a hard time falling back to sleep after that .But after a couple hours you doze off only to dream about what would have happen if he had just leaned forward  instead of pulling away. You woke up feeling sore and a little cranky ..But  that quickly disappeared  as the visitors who came to see  you  quickly lighten your mood. Frist Rick brought Carl and Judith  to see you .Carl gave you a gentle hug and told you thank you for saving his dad. Then Rick put Judith on the bed beside you on your good side." how she doing with the med ? you asked.. "Denise  was able to get a few dose into last night and one this morning. she already showing improvement "  he said You grinned that wonderful. " you said  he sat down  and took you hand  in his " I just wanted to thank you for risking your life.. for me for my child. I know you want to prove yourself here and believe me  you did it. "  he said. You felt tears spring up in your eyes.. Thanks rick " I said .. "Well  I will let you get some rest.. you should be able to get up and walk around some  tomorrow   " he said    "Thank goodness being stuck In bed not my idea of a good time " you said.  he laughed " well I am sure other people want to see you so we will go "he stood up and pick up Judith and him and carl and left.  You wonder if Daryl would come back maybe they could talk about what that whole thing from the last night .. he had almost kissed you.. did you want him to kiss you ? to be honest with yourself  yes  you did . So you couldn't  denied your attraction to him anymore.. But was there a point to it ? maybe he didn't feel the same maybe he just felt obligated to  you because he saved you. But you were interrupted from your though by Maggie walking though the door. " hey how are you feeling  ?" She asked .." better " you replied " a little silly a log took me out "you added and Maggie laugh pulling up a chair. " well at least your here with us " she said  she took you hand  in hers  and you noticed her eyes watering up " I wanted to thank you.. Glenn told me what happen and what you had said so they could return here to us "she said. " I just wanted to thank you for that ..for doing that for strangers .. but I am really glad that your safe and here... your one of us now " Maggie said you felt your self tearing up  and you leaned forward and you and Maggie hugged. When you separated you both wiped at your eyes. "Daryl  been by to see you yet ?" Maggie asked " late last night I woke up  with him asleep  by side my bed " you admitted " and "? Maggie said sensing there was more  blushing  you quickly told  her what he did and say  she grinned.." you should have seen him when you guys came back and he saw you were hurt " she said  " he flipped out on Rick then he refused to let anyone touch you except for Denise to treat you ." she said shaking her head.." We never seen  him act like that with anyone. " she said "Well he pretty much stayed away from me today " you said looking down at your hands " I am just really confused " you said. Just goes with what feels right.. Daryl he might push ..but  if he what you want just keep pushing back " Maggie said "That what this new world taught me and finding Glenn" she said. "Thanks Maggie "  you said  " no problem that what family is for " she said.


	7. Getting to the turth

The next day you were allowed to get up and slowly walk around with the help of some crutches . " How dose it feel ?" Denise asked as you took you first step ."Sore and a little bit painful but as long as I don't have to run or walk anywhere fast I think I will be fine " you replied. you made your way outside wanting to feel the sun on your face after being stuck inside for so long. You wanted to take a little walk around and try to get used to walking on these things. You begin to walk you stop in front of Rick house where Carl was sitting on the grass with Judith. " hey guys " you waved "hey Megan Carl said "how you feeling " Much better that I am up and about Where you dad ?" you asked " him and Daryl are checking the food supply " he said you nodded and started towards that way again. The garage door was open where they kept the food and the closer you got you saw Rick and Daryl and Hershel Maggie and Glenn with the Thomas the guy in charge of keeping track of the food. Maggie was the first to spot me . "Megan your up " she left Glenn side and walked over to you . you gave her a smile. "Cant keep me down to long " you said " how are you feeling "Rick asked "good just trying get a little exercise after laying down so long " you told him you felt someone watching you and your gaze slid over to Daryl his gaze lifted to meet yours and he gave you a nodded you returned it. "Thomas came up to you grinning "Megan I glad to see you are up and about I was wanting to stop by and see you yesterday but I figure I let you rest." he said. you smiled "Thanks " what are we talking about " you asked "trying to decided when we need to go on our next food run "Glenn replied Those can take days because we have to out father and father " he explained. you nodded looking around at what was on the shelves thinking.. " have you guys hit that big store just south of here..it about a couple hours away.. it was where I was coming from when Daryl found me " you suggested. " I don't think we have it wouldn't hurt to try in a day or so "Rick said. you nodded shifted and wincing a little .."Do you want to sit down" you can come inside " Thomas offered " he reached out for your arm But Daryl step forward " I will help her get settled... tell me when you want to leave " he sad to Rick right before he bent down and picked you up .. you managed not to scream you automatically wrap your arms around his neck. you looked over his shoulder as he walked away the other were smiling and trying not laugh ..well except Thomas he look sort of put out. Maggie was holding your crutches.

"Daryl what are you doing ..this is not necessary " you said He didn't say anything as he continued to walked back to your place he was so close.. your heart started racing hard in your chest.. he walked up your stairs and into the house and sat you down on your the couch.." would please tell me what is the problem " you asked.. he stood there staring at you like he was in a war with himself.. you reached out and grab his hand pulling him down next to you " What was last night about .. what was that just a few minutes about." Can you just talk to me " please you asked. He didn't answer but he did slid forward grabbing you just like he did the night before but instead of pausing and pulling away his mouth crashed against yours. it wasn't a nice smooth kiss either it was a heated rough that spoke to the way he was feeling.. and it made you feel needed .. wanted.. you heard him groan as you push to deepen the kiss trying your best to crawl onto his lap but your injured leg told you other wise . "Crap" you said "Well that what you get for get ahead of yourself" he joked shifting you in a more comfortable position. but still keeping his arms around you " shut up " you said "So are you going out on the food fun" you asked " yeah it usual me Rick Glenn and Maggie " he said " how long you asked he shrugged "Depending " he said but didn't say anything more but you knew what he meant ..if they ran into trouble." Well if it wasn't for my leg I would go " you said he glared at you ..What? you asked pulling away slightly.. "Ready to put yourself back into danger again. " he said stiffen up you sigh and relax you scooted closer to him " No but I want to be useful.." you said He stared at you for a moment.. then he suddenly grinned "what " you asked he leaned forward using his arms that was behind you to steady you and his mouth was on yours again. you didn't wait to respond it was to heated not to he groan pulling you closer and you forgot about what you guys were talking about . Suddenly with careful movement he had you on your back on the couch he was over one knee in between your legs he broke the kiss. "You will be useful " he said .. "What ?" you asked in a daze he grinned " I said you will be useful.. well at least to me when I get back.. we will figure the rest out later.. " he said.. that when it hit you and you were sure your face at least turn a couple shades of red. He just laughed and stood up "Where you going ?" I going to get your crutches back from Maggie and pick you up some things so you don't have to get up a lot " he said he walked out of the house and you sigh and try to figure out where in the world did you start falling for him 

Daryl came back with you crutches and some food for you and to your surprise spend the rest of the day with you. He told you that they were leaving first thing in the morning. You doze off next to him on the couch only to wake up when he carried you to bed. "Stay you said grabbing his hand " you need the rest " you said he looked down at you his face soften ..he nodded quickly losing his boots before he climbed into the bed next to you. you snuggled next to you laying your head on his chest his arms going around you." I know it silly especially now a days.. but can you promise me you will be careful and come back " you said " I promise.. and I keep my promise " he said you looked up at him smiling at him and leaning in to give a little kiss that quickly escalated. You pulled away first and he groan. " you need rest if your going out there tomorrow " you said he mumble something but as you rolled on to your side he drag you closer and buried his face in your hair. you smiled as you closed you eyes. You guess had been right because it didn't take him long to fall asleep his deep breaths on the back of your neck and the eventual light snoring proved you right that he need some rest. He did so much for everyone else he hardly rest or took care of himself. Hopeful that you would help with that now . Cause laying here in his arms you knew you were falling hard and fast for him and you weren't sure if you wanted to stop it.


	8. Waiting

He was gone when you woke up you sat up and stretched you slowly stood up testing your leg and found it feeling better. You took a shower and quickly changed hoping you would see the group off today. You made your way down the stairs and you walked outside You saw the car still parked and Rick and Glenn packing stuff in the back Daryl's bike was parked in front of the car. But you did not see him. How were you suppose to act?" you sigh and walked over to them " hey you guys be careful " you said. Rick turned to you and grinned " hey how you feeling looks like better no crutches today ?" he said you nodded yeah feel a lot better I was wondering what I can help with while you guys are gone " you asked " you can help me in the food storage area I need some help reorganized it "Thomas came up with a small box of supplies. You bit your lip as he handed the box over to Rick. Thomas was a nice guy but you had a feeling he had more than work on his mind. "Beside it would be good to get to know you " he said stepping closer to you. That surprised you. You step back and suddenly you found an arm around your shoulders pulling you closer to a body. You looked up in surprise to find Daryl who was giving Thomas the death glare. "mm sure Thomas I am sure Megan can help you out with that in a little while but I want her to take care of Judith as well " Rick interrupted the tension filled situation his eyes going back and forth being Daryl and Thomas. Who was not a little man but he wouldn't be no match for Daryl. Finally Thomas broke and nodded and look at you with a strain smile " I will talk to you later..After everyone gone " he said sliding a glance over to Daryl one more time then hurrying an away." son of. Daryl started to move after him but you grab on to him " no it not worth it you don't have time " you said he stared after Thomas a minute before looking down at you "Watch yourself around him I don't trust him " he said you smiled " I will I am going to make sure that I have someone with me at all times when I am with him " you said. He nodded still keeping eye contact with you." you better go" you said attempting to step away.. But you didn't get far before he was pulling you back in his arms and his mouths was on yours...There was by that heat again.It was short, but it expressed what he coulddo not say thatsay..They would finish this when he came back. They both pulled away and he walked over to his bike. You stood there in a daze " Maggie walked over to you with a grinned on her face " well that was...Well hot " she said you laughed. " Please be careful " you told her " we will " Maggie said you and you hugged her and watched as they loaded the car and headed out.. All you could do was wait now. 

The first day was fine you kept yourself busy with taking care of Judith and then Beth when and help you organize the food with Thomas he was very distant but that suited you just fine. He gave you a bad feeling after that little encounter the other day. You help carol with laundry and then because you couldn't sleep you started taking watches at the post.It was weird.He had only been here one night and you had gotten so used to him it was weird without him. The second day had you a little worried by midday you thought they should be back by now. What was worst Judith was getting sick again. Throwing up again. "She going to need to need stronger supplements and maybe some antibiotic's" you said rocking the fussy baby as you talked to Hershel and Beth and michonne ." but we are not sure when the group going to come back "Beth said. You sigh. " I know and she cant wait." so I will have to " you said "Daryl will kill us if we let you go Michonne said " he will have to understand this is about this child I am not going to let her died." she said.. You handed her over to Beth " I am about to go and get ready.

To say you were not afraid would be a lie. But you were telling the truth you couldn't let that beautiful child die. You filled your backpack up and gather your knifes..And filled some water bottles and some crackers. You walked outside.Michonne waited for you " I should come " you stay here to protect while Rick and Daryl are gone. " You said. " I will be back soon" if I am not " you paused and looked at the other woman " tell Daryl I love him ok "you said Michonne stared at you wide eye and just nodded and helped you through the gates. You took a deep breath and started walking..It was going to take longer since you were on foot but you would get there and get that medicine back to that little girl.

You made it within a three or four hours, but the sun was getting to set so you have to get what you need and camp somewhere overnight before heading home. You saw the building you quickly made your way inside. There were a couple walkers but you easily took them out and went to work on finding what you need to really made Judith healthy. It took a while but you got what you needed and finally you headed outside it was dark and suddenly you were pushed up against the wall with a knife held against your throat before everything went dark.


End file.
